Air Gear : Blazing Fox Rider
by alkaidxhaseo
Summary: Naruto, a storm rider that search for a challenge. With Kilik, He will destroy the Tropheum, Unless someone stop them first. Who will stop them? AirGear/Naruto crossover. On hold until December.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : Blazing Fox Rider

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Air gear. Though I want to. DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO AND OGURE!!

Legend :

hahaha talking

_hahaha thinking_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter I : The Storm Rider**

XxXxXx

**12.00 am….Tokyo Tower….**

In the night at Tokyo Tower, A boy, not older than 15 years old, staring down at the city. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most famous storm rider around. People said that when he use his AT, his eyes will turn from as blue as the sky to as red as blood.

Naruto then said " Is there anyone that can defeat me?? I hope there's challenge in Behemoth fangs." He jumped from the Tokyo Tower and disappeared to the shadow of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5.00 pm….An abandon factory….**

Now we go to the one the famous student in the school, Itsuki Minami aka Ikki, the leader of Hikatsuganzu, is fighting someone from the Skull Sader. The leader of Skull Sadder then took Ikki to the Air and let go of him for a while and Ikki almost reach the ground, he caught Ikki. Ikki thought he was going to die.

The Skull Sadder's leader laugh and said "Hey Guys!! Look at the kid. He's so terrified that he wet himself. Man….Its so funny…HAHAHAHA!!"

All the Skull Sadder's member laugh and leave Ikki alone there. Ikki is angry with himself for being weak. He vows that he will crush the Skull Sadder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8.00 pm….Noyamano resident….**

Ikki lives in the Noyamano resident with the Noyamona sisters. He stayed with them when he's still a kid.

"I'm back. Why the light's out??" Ikki said that before his head being kick by the second oldest sister, Mikan Noyamano.

"Why are you LATE?? DINNER START AT 7.00 PM!!" Mikan said before relies Ikki's torn clothes. She then said "What happened to you??"

Ikki replied with a fake smile "Nothing…. Just fall down the stair" Mikan sees through his fake smile then her soften and said while grinning at Ikki "You're lucky that I save some of the food for you."

Ikki's eyes widen before returning to normal. He then smile for real and take a shower before he went to eat. On the kitchen, he saw Ringo, the third sister, who smile at him.

"Ikki….Here's your food. Why are you late anyway??" asked Ringo.

A little girl enter the kitchen and said " He's probably making out with some girl or stuff." Making Ikki spurt the water out of his mouth and msking Ringo angry.

Ringo then said in a very dangerous tone while holding her fist "Is it true, Ikki.?"

"NO!! It's not true. I'm just hanging with Kazu and Onigiri at the park. Nothing serious. HONESTLY!!" said Ikki scared at Ringo.

That night was truly a mess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**12.00 am…..unknown location….**

It's raining. A man and a boy wearing a fox mask was talking to each other in the alley.

"The mission starts tomorrow. Don't fail this mission, Naruto." Said a man with a man wearing blue jacket.

"Understood, brother" Said Naruto while taking of his mask.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Early morning….Noyamano resident…..**

Ikki woke up late and panic.

"OH NO!! I'M LATEEE!! I GOTTA GO!! BYE MIKAN, UME!!" said Ikki while dragging Ringo with him.

"_Ikki…..He'll never change." _ Thought Mikan, smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the school(I don't know the school's name)….**

The school compound is full of people talking about their life, ATs and stuff. Ikki and the gang was talking about the fight yesterday.

"Man…..must be tough to beat the Skull Sadder if they had their ATs. Are you injured, Ikki??" asked Kazu full of concern.

"Nah….These injuries is nothing. I'm the leader of Hikatsuganzu." Said Ikki while faking his smile.

"_It must be hurt, Ikki. I know you don't want to involve us. But, We can take care of our selves, Ikki. You don't have to suffer like this." _Thought Kazu while smiling sadly.

The bell rang. It's time to go into their class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**8.00 am….Ikki's class**

The teacher enter and said "May I have your attention, please?? Now, we have a new student. Mister Uzumaki, come in."

Naruto then enter the classroom.

"Mister Uzumaki is a transfer student from America. He's living there for 12 years. Mister Uzumaki, please introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

Naruto then said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I've been study oversees for years now. That's all you need to know about me."

"Ok, Mister Uzumaki. Go seat at the back." Said the teacher.

"Yes, teacher." Naruto then went to the back seat near Ikki.

Ikki stare at Naruto for a moment. Naruto write notes about Science.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lunch time….the roof….**

Naruto was eating by himself. He was then approached by Ikki and the gang.

"Hey, I'm Ikki and these guys are my buddies, Kazu and Onigiri. Nice to meet 'cha" Said Ikki to Naruto.

"Hello, Ikki-san. Nice to meet to meet to you too. Oh….the bell rang. Let's go Ikki-san. " Naruto said with a gentle smile standing up.

"_Naruto….Not bad" _Ikki thought while walking to the class with Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**12.00 am….unknown location…..**

"How is your day, Naruto?" Said the man.

"Good….Brother Kilik. How long must we wait until we destroy the Tropheum(? Spelling)??" asked Naruto emotionless.

"Soon….very soon, my little brother." Said Kilik with a smirk.

**To be continued…….**

**See You Next Time, Riders…….**

**Author note : My first try in Naruto/ Air gear. Mostly it just Air gear. Naruto is Kilik's adopted brother not real brother. I'm still a little sad about Spitfire's death. He's such a nice guy. Well see you in a week. Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : Blazing Fox Rider

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Air gear. Though I want to. DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO AND OGURE!!

Legend :

hahaha talking

hahaha thinking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter II : Naruto's power**

XxXxX

**Last chapter…..**

"_How is your day, Naruto?" Said the man._

"_Good….Brother Kilik. How long must we wait until we destroy the Tropheum(? Spelling)??" asked Naruto emotionless._

"_Soon….very soon, my little brother." Said Kilik with a smirk._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**12.30 am...Genesis HQ...**

Simca is currently alone, watching the city through window. She stared at the city while thinking _"What are you planning, brother?? Who is that boy that always followed you around?? What is he to you??" _

She then thought about a blond boy that always following her brother around. Simca then went out from the HQ to relax her mind from that thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4.00 am…..Naruto's training room**

Naruto is training his body to sustain the strain that his AT put on his body. His ATs is custom made. Unlike the Regalias that has bee tune, his has not been tuned. It put a great strain on his body, twice the strain that the user of Fang Regalia when using it. He is doing 200 push-up while thinking _"Soon...the Tropheum shall fall by my hand". _

He then smirk and laugh like a psychopath. Naruto was given an ATs, that has twice the power as the Regalias. He named it, Blazing Fox. It has the shape of a sharp, red sword, at the front with nine sharp ends at the back. He then proceed punching the sand bags that Kilik has ready for him to use while laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lunch time…..School's roof...**

Ikki is listening the 'Chain by Back-on' from his mp3 player. He then thought about Naruto. He thought about Naruto's smile at him.

"_Hmm….. Naruto….. Just who are you?? That smile yours…..It's gentle….too gentle. Nah….It's just my imagination I think."_ Ikki shaked the thought from his head.

"Hey!! Ikki!! The class is about to start. Lets go!" yelled Kazu, breaking Ikki from his thought.

"Ok!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Late Night….Back alley…..**

Two storm rider was picking on three cute girls. The first one said while grinning pervertedly

"Hey, little girl. How about we have some_ fun_??"

The second one then said "Hey…..how about you come with us somewhere??"

Naruto, who was nearby, heard what they said and know what they are going to do to those girls, interrupt. Naruto then punch the first storm rider all the way to the concrete wall. He then turned to the second rider. He begged to Naruto to spare him, but Naruto ignored it and proceed to beat the crap out of him. He then turned to those girls.

"Cute girls like you shouldn't be out at this time" Naruto said while smiling.

"Thank you very much, mister. I'm Emily by the way." Said Emily.

Before Naruto can speak, 15 people from the Behemoth. They surrounded Naruto and the girls.

"Run…Run from here. Go called the police." Said Naruto to the girls who ran to get the police.

"What do we got here….Hey boys!! Lookie here. We got a young boy here. What are we gonna do to him" Said the rider who wear a sunglasses.

"Let's beat the crap out'a him" Said another rider.

"You caught me in bad night, fucker." Said Naruto, smirking, while his eyes change from blue to red.

"Sic' him!!" Yelled another rider.

All the rider charged at Naruto, who's smirking at them. As they approached at him, Naruto then lunch a multiple fangs at the riders. This is Naruto's favourite technique, The Fox's fangs, that resembles the leviathan's fangs by Agito Wanijima, the current Fang King, and the Gigaer Cross by the Super monster, Akira Udou. Unlike those fangs that utilize the wind to generate the power, The Fox's Fang use the heat around the At and the power of the kick. It enables him to launch 9 fangs at his enemy without putting too much strains at his body. Naruto has been training his body to sustain the damage when launching multiple fangs.

"Remember my name….I'm Naruto, the One that will destroy the Eight Kings and the Tropheum." Said Naruto while grinning like a maniac. Naruto then leave the place to hunt strong storm riders.

"THERE IT IS!! THAT'S THE PLACE!!" Said Emily to the police. What she saw next, shocks her. 15 people that surround them earlier was now unconsious on the ground.

"_Did the boy did it?? But it's impossible. No one couldn't beat them all alone. Just who are you??" _Thought Emily watching the scene.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Naruto…..Tokyo Tower…..**

Naruto is standing on top of the tower. He has a crazy smile on his face. Naruto then watched Ikki's fight the Rez boa Dogs(? Spelling). What interest him is Ikki's ability to see the Wind Road.

"So...You can see the road eh?? Maybe, you are the one...the one that will be a challenge to me" Said Naruto to himself while grinning. Naruto jumped all over the buildings to continue his training and continue his prey-hunting session. Naruto then met with Akira Udou, the leader of the D-Class Behemoth. Akira then said "What were you doing to my men just then??".

"Tch…Don't blame me if the members of the oh-so-great Behemoth cannot even withstand the power of my fangs at 20 percent." Said Naruto with a mocking voice.

"Don't MOCK US!! YOU PATHETIC SCUM!!" yelled Akira as he launch his fang toward Naruto.

While Naruto was fighting Akira, 7 of the 8 Kings was watching the fight. They were impressed by Naruto's ability to play with Akira.

"Come on, Akira. Use your Fang Regalia. You will never win like this." Said Naruto while smirking at Akira.

"ARGGGHHH!!" yelled Akira while actvating his Regalia and use his final attack, the Gigaer Cross.

Naruto saw this but he didn't even move from his position. Instead, he smirk and launch his own fang, The Fox's Fangs. Akira was shocked when he saw Naruto's multiple fangs. His Gigaer Cross lose against Fox's fangs. The Kings who were watching the fight shock, seeing that Naruto beat the Regalia-powered Gigaer Cross without a Regalia. After he beat Akira, he vanished in to the shadow.

"We have to watch this Kid. He might be a hindrance to us. Spitfire, keep an eye on him." Said Nue to Spitfire.

"I understand." Replied Spitfire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4.00 am...Naruto's Training Room aka Danger room.**

Naruto is doing his rigorous training again. He's doing 200 Sit-up and 200 push-up. While Naruto was training, Kilik entered the room. Naruto stop what he was doing and greet Kilik.

"Oh….Brother Kilik. I didn't realized that you were there. I hope you forgive me." Said Naruto while bowing.

"It's OK. You've done nothing wrong…..stand up. Naruto...The reason I came here is to tell about the 8 Kings movement. You mustbe careful with them. They're watching you." Said Kilik.

"Yes...I will be careful, brother Kilik. Thank you for the advice." Said Naruto while smiling.

Kilik then leave while thinking _"Naruto...You are nothing but a pawn in the Chess Board. A strong pawn indeed. You will be the one who will lead me to the Tropheum. And after that, Good bye to you." _He then smirk at the thought of what would Naruto do if he find out.

"_So...You're using me to get what you want. Tch...You think I'm stupid?? I'll show you, Kilik. My ultimate Power. You made a very big mistake giving me the Blazing Fox...Hehehe. I'll destroy the Tropheum without your help, Kilik" _Thought Naruto, smirking, while watching Kilik leave his room.

Unknown to them, they were thinking of the same thing using one another to achieve their ultimate goal.

**To be continued…….**

**See You Next Time, Riders…….**

**Author note : Well….the 2****nd**** chapter is finished….phew. Simca doesn't know what Naruto's ties with her brother. Naruto and Kilik…..Who will win?? Who's using who?? Well find out in the next chapter. Next, Naruto's flashback. I have decided that this will be Naruto/Simca pairing. Ironic. Well….Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto : Blazing Fox Rider

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Air gear. I wish I own them though(Insert Chain by Back-On song here)

Legend :

hahaha talking

_hahaha thinking_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter III: The Meeting**

XxXxXx

**Last chapter….**

_Kilik then leave while thinking __"Naruto...You are nothing but a pawn in the Chess Board. A strong pawn indeed. You will be the one who will lead me to the Tropheum. And after that, Good bye to you." __He then smirk at the thought of what would Naruto do if he find out._

"_So...You're using me to get what you want. Tch...You think I'm stupid?? I'll show you, Kilik. My ultimate Power. You made a very big mistake giving me the Blazing Fox...Hehehe. I'll destroy the Tropheum without your help, Kilik" __Thought Naruto, smirking, while watching Kilik leave his room._

_Unknown to them, they were thinking of the same thing using one another to achieve their ultimate goal._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Early morning….School….**

Ikki was talking to his friend about how he defeat the Skull Sadders.

"I was like wow when he challenged me, so, I use Rika's Ats to beat 'em" Said Ikki while grinning.

"Man…I wish I was there to see it. I hate when a storm rider bullying the noobs. It's not fair for a storm rider to challenge a noob." Said kazu while smiling at Ikki.

Onigiri is reading a book….a hentai book, while grinning pervertedly. He then said to ikki and kazu "hey look at this guys". Ikki and kazu also grinned pervertedly. Naruto surprised them from behind.

"WARGHH!!" yelled naruto making Kazu and Ikki jump from their position.

"ARGHHHH!! Don't scared us Naruto. We almost had a heart attack." Said Kazu and Ikki while holding their chest.

Naruto just smiled gently at them. Unknown to Naruto, he already has a fanclub that has 45 members in it. The leader of NFC(Naruto Fan Club), Yayoi Nakayama, yelled to other members of the club "We must capture Naruto-kun TODAY!! WE WILL HAVE HIM!! NARUTO-KUN!!". Naruto, who heard the yells, paled.

"I gotta go. BYE GUYS !! DON'T TELL THEM WHERE I WENT!!" yelled Naruto while running from his fan club.

"Where is naruto-kun?? You better say the truth, guys, or I'll castrate you three" asked Yayoi with a dangerous tone that promised a lot of pains if they lied making Ikki, Kazu and Onigiri point the direction that naruto take. She and the club went after Naruto.

"We're sorry Naruto. Either it's you or us. We appreciate your sacrifice for as long as we live. May the God bless your soul." Said Ikki, Kazu and Onigiri while praying. Naruto's scream from the other side of the school make them cringed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10.00 pm….Naruto's apartment…..**

Naruto was sitting at the window of his bedroom. He was watching the moon, glowing beautifully up in the sky. Naruto remembers his past as he watch the moon.

_**Flashback….**_

_**8 years ago…..**_

_Naruto was just 7 years old at this time. When he was just 3 years old, both of his parents died in a car accident. The accident was caused by two storm riders, who fights each other to death. For 4 years, naruto lived in a cardboard box at the alley. He digs the dumpster for food. He was suffering of malnutrition. He looked at the sky and said "Why…Why must I suffer?? I've done nothing wrong, yet you took my parents away….sniff...sniff... WHY??" he cried, burying his face to his arms._

_"Hello…." Said a cute pink haired little girl. Naruto look at the girl and said " Hello…to you too" while smiling sadly._

_"Why are you here all alone?? Oh…I forgot to introduced myself. My name is Simca." Said Simca with a smile._

_"My name is Naruto. Nice to meet you, Simca-chan." Said Naruto, still smiling sadly._

_"Simca-chan! Where are you?! Let's go home." Simca's mother calling her._

_"I must go, Naru-chan. Here, this is some food for you to eat. Bye, Naru-chan!!" Said Simca while waving at Naruto._

_Naruto was shocked because this is the first time people was nice to him. He then eat the food that was given by Simca while crying happily._

_**Flashback end…..**_

Since that day, Naruto went to many places to find Simca. He works part-time in several places. He was 15 years old now, but already goes to work like and adult. 3 years ago, he was found by Kilik, who recognized his talent, when he was skating using a pair of skates he just bought using the money that he got from when he was working.

_**Flashback…..**_

_**3 years ago….**_

_Naruto was skating happily in his new skate. He decided to try the tricks he learned from the television. He was doing many hard tricks that even a storm rider have difficulty to do them, even with ATs. Kilik then clapped at Naruto's performance, surprising Naruto._

_"Amazing…..Even without ATs, you can do hard tricks like that. Simply amazing. You may have the power to defeat the Sky King." Said Kilik, making Naruto confused._

_"What are you talking about?? What are the Sky king that you talked about??" asked Naruto._

_"You can do hard tricks that even an F- class storm rider can't do. That's without ATs. Imagine what you can do with ATs." Said Kilik while smirking at Naruto._

_"I don't have money to buy ATs. Who do you think I am?? A bank manager??" asked Naruto while frowning._

_"You don't have to worry about that. I can give you ATs…If you agree to work with me" Said Kilik._

_"I'm listening." Said Naruto._

_**Flashback Ends….. **_

That's when he know that Simca is actually Kilik's sister. He was given a mission, a mission that has 2.22 percent to success, destroy the Topheum and GENESIS. He can't destroy the GENESIS, not without harming Simca. He declined the mission to destroy the GENESIS but he accept the mission to destroy the Tropheum, much to Kilik's displeasure. In those 3 years, he has train his body beyond its limit. He has become a blood-thirsty fox, who will not stop until the Tropheum is destroyed.

Naruto opens his eyes. It has been 3 years since his first meeting with Kilik. He will not let Kilik harm Simca. He determined not to let anything happened to Simca.

He went to bed and go to sleep. Unknown to Naruto, Kilik knew what is Naruto's weakness. Naruto's weakness is Simca, Kilik's younger twin sister.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unknown place…..**

Kilik is watching the city from the window. He will destroy the GENESIS and the Tropheum. The last thing in his mind is about Naruto's weakness.

"Naruto…..Youur love for my sister will be your death. Ironic. You work for someone who use his own sister to achive his ambition, that is me." Kilik then laugh maniacally.

"Soon…Sora Takeuchi. You will pay for stealing my Gem Regalia. You….WILL…PAY!!" yelled Kilik at the sky.

**To be continued…..**

**Author note : Phew….the chapter 3 is finished. Kilik is using Naruto to get his revenge on the Sora brothers. It seems that Kilik was the one that using Naruto, not naruto using Kilik. What a cunning bastard. Thats it...I guess. Well...Ja ne.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto : Blazing Fox Rider

Disclaimer : I will never own Naruto or Air Gear….But I wish I own them . T_T

Legend :

hahaha talking

_hahaha thinking_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter IV: The Nine tail flame versus the Nine tail fang???**

XxXxXx

**Last chapter….**

_Kilik is watching the city from the window. He will destroy the GENESIS and the Tropheum. The last thing in his mind is about Naruto's weakness._

"_Naruto…..Your love for my sister will be your death. Ironic. You work for someone who use his own sister to achieve his ambition, that is me." Kilik then laugh maniacally._

"_Soon…Sora Takeuchi. You will pay for stealing my Gem Regalia. You….WILL…PAY!!" yelled Kilik at the sky._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Late Night….School….**

Naruto was standing on the top of the school's building. He was reminiscing his past until someone disturbs him.

"It's been a while, Naruto. It's been 2 years since we last met. You and I…..use the same principal of the wind. Both of us use our fang." Said Agito, Naruto's former spy.

"Yes, Agito. We use fangs but my fang is different. Mine is the fang of the legendary demon fox, the Kyubi. Why do you come to see me after 2 years, Agito??" Said Naruto emotionlessly.

"Nothing, really. Just visiting my fellow 'Gravity Children'. By the way, the other kings has keep an eye on you. You better watch your back, fox. Minami is still searching for you." Said Agito.

"Oh, I see. So the bastard the have done various experiments on me is still searching for me, his secret weapon?? Well let him come to me. I will kill him.…. By the way, why don't you stay away from your brother?? He is mean to you, always abusing you. Too bad, your mother died early, eh??? What a gentle woman your mother was." Said Naruto, smirking.

Agito didn't said anything and leave Naruto alone, disappeared into the darkness. Naruto seem to just watch him leave emotionlessly but he was thinking a very different thing.

"_Akito....you have changed a lot....A long time ago you were just a happy child...Too bad that you have multiple personality you just like a shark in the ocean, searching for prey to destroy." _Thought Naruto before he too jump off the building.

Naruto didn't realize that Kilik was watching him from a distant. _"So....You know the Fang King, eh?? This is just getting interesting." _Thought Kilik, chuckling, while watching naruto left the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Evening….School….**

Ikki and his friends are talking about the parts war with the Yaou tonight. Ikki is still mad about what happened to kazu and Onigiri. Then, Naruto came into the class and interrupt them.

"Good morning, my friends. What's with the long faces?? And where is Onigiri-san and Kazu-san??"asked Naruto.

"They were hospitalized by the Yaou. I swear I'm gonna beat those guys out. Damn those bastards!!!" yelled Ikki, angrily.

"Whoa, whoa….No need to get angry there. I hope you kick those guys butt. I hope they what they deserved." Said Naruto, pretending to care about Ikki's friends.

"Thanks, Naruto. You made me feel better. See you tomorrow, Naruto. I have to fight the Yaou tonight." Said Ikki, while waving his at Naruto.

"_What an interesting kid. I think he has the potential to become a great storm rider. Simca....It seems we will meet again sooner than I thought." _Thought Naruto before he leaves the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**7.00 p.m….Naruto's training room….**

Naruto was doing a very hard training. He is doing bench pressing of 115 kilos. He's still not satisfied with his achievement. He wants to have more power, so he can have his revenge on the storm riders who killed his family. He will stop at nothing to complete is ambition. He will destroy the storm riders.

After 15 minutes of bench pressing, he stopped bench pressing and start to do 300 push ups. He then stopped to watch Ikki's fight with the Yaou's leader, Issa Mihotoke, or known as 'Fat Bucca', that will begin at 9.00 p.m.

"Watching Ikki fight a storm rider who could defeat an A class ctorm rider will be interesting." Said Naruto to himself while smirking.

(A/N : Spitfire says that Bucca has the potential can rivaled a King, If not for his brash attitude)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**9.00 p.m….School….**

Naruto stood at the nearby wall, waiting for fight to start. He noticed that many skillful stormriders come to watch the fight. He also noticed that Simca is also here. He then looked at Simca curiously.

"_What is she doing here??? Don't tell me she wants to watch Ikki's fight. Well, not my problem. As long she is safe, I don't care." _Thought Naruto before went to see the fight.

(A/N : Ikki's fight with Bucca is still the same. I'm too lazy to describe it)

Bucca would have never thought that he would lose to an amateur like Ikki. He underestimated Ikki and that brings his downfall. After the fight is over, Naruto want to leave but he was stopped by Simca before he could leave. Naruto then look back and stared Simca's was nervous 'cause he never seen someone with so much battle aura.

"What are you doing, Simca??" Said Naruto harshly.

"Before you leave, please, tell me something. What is your connection with my brother??" asked Simca.

"Its none of your business, little swallow! It's my damn business! If you excuse me, I have some works to do." Said Naruto.

"Wait!! Why are you so familiar??" asked Simca again.

"It seems you really don't remember me. Well, until next time,Simca" Naruto then jump from the building.

Simca just stood there, curious about Naruto, and what is his connection to her brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Late night….In some kind a park….**

Naruto just sit by the bench while drinking his soda. He then shift his eyes to a bush. He then turn and launch his Fangs toward the bushes. Spitfire then jump from his hiding place to escape the Naruto's fangs.

"One of the eight king. What a pleasure to meet you, Spitfire of the Flames Road." mocked Naruto.

"So, the rumors about you being one of the 'Gravity Children' are true. And, you beat the current Fang King easily without Regalia. That was unexpected. Would to join us, the Genesis??" Said Spitfire.

"I'm sorry, but I declined. I don't want a group to slow me down. Besides, I just don't like Genesis." Replied Naruto, smirking at the Flame King.

"It seems we have to fight. If I lose, I will never bother you again. But if you lose, you must join the Genesis. How's that sound??" Said Spitfire.

"I agree with your term. But, you will never defeat me without using your regalia." Said Naruto, confidently.

"Let us see that, shall we"

Spitfire then rushed at Naruto with a speed that no normal storm rider could follow. Spitfire tried to kick Naruto's head but was blocked by Naruto's hand. He then tried to punch Naruto repeatedly but he was unsuccessful.

"Is that all you got?? You bored me." Taunt Naruto.

"Your taunt will not work on me" Said Spitfire making Naruto smirks.

Spitfire then aimed his punch towards Naruto's face. Naruto saw the incoming attack and launched his Fox's fangs towards Spitfire. Spitfire knew that if he want to beat Naruto, he must activate his Regalia. He then activates his Regalia and escape from Naruto's fangs. He then look the place he was standing earlier and found a crater. He was shocked that normal fangs were that powerful.

"So, you activated your Regalia. Now we're talking" Said Naruto.

"_His attacks are that powerful for me to take. Shit....I'm in a big trouble if I was hit by one of his fang." _Thought Spitfire before rushing towards Naruto, creating a nine tail fox illusion created from fire.

"If you think that you're the only one that has a Regalia, think again." Said Naruto, activating his own Regalia and launch one of his most deadliest attacks, Kyubi's Ultimate Black Fang.

Spitfire tried to dodge the incoming attack but was hit by it. Naruto then check Spitfire's condition and find him barely conscious.

"That wasn't even a tenth of my Regalia's power. Normally producing multiple fangs does a lot of pressure to your body. But, for me, who has trained a military training program doesn't have any problem with this. Sleep for now, Flame King." With that Naruto was gone, leaving an unconscious Spitfire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lunch time….the roof….**

Ikki was telling his friends about his win against Bucca last night. Naruto then come and sit with them. Ikki is still bragging about his win.

"When he blocked my road, I was like 'what the hell??'. Then I tried testing my AT's on the wall and……Hey Naruto, How you've been here??" Said Ikki happily.

"Just now. Well, you win against them??" asked Naruto.

"I totally beat Bucca!!! Man that was hard." Said Ikki.

"Well, why don't you build your own team??? You could always make this school your HQ." Said Naruto.

"You're right. Why didn't I think of that?? Thanks for the idea Naruto." Said Ikki.

"Any time my friend." Naruto then to the school hall way.

Bucca was walking towards the roof when he met Naruto. Bucca's eyes widened 'cause he never felt such a battle aura. Naruto then said "Nice fight yesterday" while smiling.

Bucca then stared the school hall way wondering who was that boy. He then continued his way to the roof.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the Hospital…**

Simca was visiting Spitfire's ward room. Spitfire is already awaken hours ago. He still didn't understand why Naruto spared him. His thought was interrupted by Simca. Simca then sat by the side of his bed.

"How are you??" asked Simca

"I'm fine. Now I'm more worried about what will happen to the storm riders out there. The guy who did this to me….Is far too strong than a king" Replied Spitfire.

"What?! There's no way such a storm rider existed." Said Simca while shocked to learn there is a storm rider that are stronger than the kings.

"Simca….If you ever meet someone who has blonde hair, blue eyes and wears black cloth. Don't fight him. Run, run as fast as you can." Said Spitfire.

"Okay….I'll see you tomorrow, okay?? Bye!" Said Simca while thinking.

"_He couldn't be talking about the boy. Could it be??"_

**To be continued…..**

**Author note: I'm having family problems so I couldn't update until December. Okay…..Ja Ne.**


	5. Sorry guys

Author Note……..

I'm sorry guys……My laptop crashed….and I lost 12 new chapters of hack naruto and 4 new chapters of Blazing Fox rider and many more……I promise you this……once my laptop is fixed, I'll rewrite my stories and post new chapters…..Please, be patient for a while.

Oh yeah….this is a new poll for you guys to vote :

Hack Naruto Pairings:

Naruto x Alkaid

Naruto x Atoli

Naruto x Shino

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Kaede

Naruto x Harem

Air Gear: Blazing Fox rider

Naruto x Simca

Naruto x Mikan

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Ryo from Behemoth

Naruto x Harem

Naruto : Exorcist of the Black Priest

Naruto x Lenalee

Naruto x Miranda(remember...Naruto 20 years old this story)

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Harem

Naruto : Samurai Gaiden

Naruto x Tenten

Naruto x Temari

Naruto x younger Shizune

Naruto x Yukie

Naruto x FemHaku

Naruto x OC

Naruto x Harem


	6. I'm being hospitalized

Well guys.......I have been hit by a motorcycle and is now being hospitalized.....Its my brother whos writing this.... I tell him to...I hope you'll be patient for a while......It may take 2 week for me to get up from the bed.....I hope my inability to update doesnt upset you.......Love, Alkaidxhaseo


End file.
